The Party
by Chick1966
Summary: Maybe a two-shot. The Outsider kids sneak off to a party when their siblings/guardians leave for the night. Can they survive the fights, drinking, druggies, and chaos at the Party? Can they make it home safely in time without getting caught? Idea from 2012 21 jumpstreet party scene. May be M later. Outsider kids is pony, Johnny, curly, etc. Not a next generation kids story.


**Summary: Ponyboy, Johnny, Curly, Madeline (two-bit's sister), and Angela decide to sneak out to a party when the adult/older teens are out of the house. Get ready for a night filled with alcohol, swearing, violence, and teen craziness. 13-17 years olds (party guest age). Will they get busted or have a fun filled night with no consequences. One or Two-shot. I got this idea from the 2012 version of 21 jump streets and the book I wrote. (Madeline just turned 14).**

**Tim's gang: **

**Curly: 15 Ponyboy's friend. (Basically the book selves for the Shepherds).**

**Angela: 14 stunningly beautiful**

**Tim: 18- Dallas best friend**

**Bryan- Medium height brunette with good build. Loves to joke around and cause a riot. Very friendly and smart. 16**

**Terrance: Honey brunette with blonde streaks. The calm collected one of the group. Very wise. Get's the crew out of worse situations. Slight build but still muscular. Smart ass at times. 17**

**Mark: The bad-ass of the group. Raven short hair, and pale skin. Loves trouble. Basically Two-bit and Dally mixed together. 17**

**Jason: Tim's second in command. Almost as handsome as Soda. Sandy blonde-brownish hair and slight tan skin. Wise cracks but can be serious. Terrance PIC. 17 almost 18.**

**Damion: black streaks in his honey blonde hair. Loves action and wild parties. Small Piercing in tongue and right ear. Cocky, somewhat Arrogant, protective, and curious. Protective of Eric. Has his blonde moments (no offense to blondes. I don't think hair color matters in the stupid department). Just turned 16 not to long ago. Playboy type.**

**Eric: just turned 15, Damion's brother. Honey dark blonde hair with electric blue highlights mixed in. Messy medium length hair. (Does not go past his ears at the sides) One ear piercing. Curly's close friend. A lot like Curly personality. Very curious likes to have fun.** **Madeline's boyfriend.**

**The gang is a very close ally to the Curtis's. Almost like a family but more organized. **

**If you guys want these characters that I made up in another story just tell me. I like them. **

Tim Shepherd's gang and the Curtis gang were all hanging out at the dingo joking around. Five specific young greasers were dancing. The place was packed. People were on the mini dance floor dancing. A dance circle in place.

The five kids being able to dance, had everyone interested, even the waiters. "Tonight", by Neyo blasted through the room** (Idc if this is the 60's). **Whenthe dance circle dispersed and the other people sat down the five were still dancing. They were sharing a coke bottle between each other. It would be dance, swig, and pass it over, again. When the five were finished the sat down at a both in the far corner, sweating and filled with adrenaline.

"Come on guys, we have to do this," Curly said. "We all agreed that this would boost all of our reputations," the young 15 year old said with enthusiasm.

"I don't know Curly. Darry's going to kill me if I do this. Soda too". The auburn gave his friend a glare.

"Come on Curtis," persuaded Curly. "You know how it's like to be the youngest out of everyone else. Always protected and no free will at all".

"He's right Pone," said Johnny quietly. Johnny broke out of his shell more when he hung out with Madeline, Angela, Pony, and Curly. He hated to break the rules, but knew his blue eyed curly haired friend was right. Angela and Madeline nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Ponyboy, you have to do this. No, we have too," Madeline said with urgentness. She slammed both her hands on the table. Her rust colored hair flying everywhere. "Even Eric's going to do it".

Pony grabbed his friend by the shoulders and shook her. "You guys realize if we all do this we're gonna die!" screamed Ponyboy. Angela threw a stern look at her boyfriend. The whole diner got quiet in an instant. Every eye was on their table, including their family (the gangs).

"Sorry," all the kids said together with sheepish looks. The owner of the Dingo came out and stormed to the kids.

"Is there a problem here kiddies? If you're going to be screaming take it outside," said Dingo.

"Sorry Mr. Ding dong," said Curly with a bored expression. Angela got up and shoved her brother back down into his seat in the booth. She gave her brother a pointed look. She turned back to Mr. Ding do-..I mean Mr. Dingo and gave him an apologetic smile that gave her stunning features more beauty.

"Sorry Mr. DINGO! You see my brother just got over a very traumatic incident", Angela said with a fake frown. "So he may be a bit um hostile right now". _I'm so glad those acting lessons paid off, _she thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what happened?" Mr. Dingo was sympathetic.

"Our cat, Fluffy died," said Angela.

"Very sad," Madeline put in as she put her hands on the back of Angela's shoulder. Mr. Dingo asked how it happened.

"WET!" Screamed Curly while waving his arms in the air like a maniac.

"TRUCK!" screamed Angela.

"DISEASE," Screamed Ponyboy.

"FIRE," shouted Madeline.

"BASEMENT," yelled Johnny.

Over 20 pairs of eyes were still staring at them in shock, amazement, amusement, or what-are-you-on.

"You see our cat caught a disease in the basement and she ran out to the street only to get hit by a wet truck on fire". Angela explained with her eyes closed and arms across her chest; looking quite pleased with herself.

Angela got shoved out of the way only to land in the arms of Curly.

"Sorry, obviously stupidity runs in the family of these kids," Madeline said with a pointed look to the older kids. She got pushed out of the way. Ponyboy tried to control everything.

"Their very mental and unstable right now. Sometimes I wonder if they get the help they need you know," explained Ponyboy. Ponyboy got pushed into the rest of them.

"I wonder why my friends aren't in a mental asylum. Ponyboy you're smarter than this. Madeline, we don't need another Two-bit. Angela, Curly, stay in school kids school". Just like that there was chaos. All five of them were in a fight. Dingo and a few other waiters tried to break them up. Johnny was actually trying to keep the peace somehow.

"WHO RAISED YOU KIDS?! THE WOLVES?!" screamed Dingo.

"I can't believe you did this!" screamed Curly as he squirted Ponyboy with Ketchup.

"Angela this is all your fault," screamed Madeline as she threw fries at her friend. Not one of the bystanders was stepping up to help.

The waiters, kids, and Mr. Dingo fell in Ketchup and Mustard.

"AWWWW!"

"CURLY GET YOUR FAT ASS OFF OF ME!"

"AWWW MY NUTS"

"SOMEBODY CALL THE COPS"

"YAAAAA!"

"I NEED NEW FRIENDS!"

One big ball of them was made. Just then 5 cops came into the Dingo.

"You, you, you, you, and you. You're under arrest," he said pointing to all of the kids.

"PONYBOY MICHAEL CURTIS. YOU ARE SO GROUNDED! YOUR GONNA HATE ME AFTER TODAY!" Screamed Darry in Outrage. Soda gave Ponyboy a disappointed look but a hi five when Darry turned around. They all got hauled down to the station after a good lecture. Curly was making sharp comments, while Madeline was singing. The rest of the kids were doing their own little thing. The officer finally had enough and through them out. The gang members were present the whole times, watching the catastrophe.

"CURLY, ANGELA…GOOD JOB BUT SAVE IT FOR SOME OTHER TIME. Howards gonna smack the shit out of both of you". Tim looked at his siblings with his piercing blue eyes. Dally was chuckling.

"Johnny man, your grounded", Dallas said. He stomped his kool into the ground after one last long drag.

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T GROUND ME!" Johnny's eyes were shocked as were everybody else's.

"Sure I can," Dal said. Johnny just sighed. He knew Dally was like his guardian.

"Madeline, mom's gonna be after you when she hears this," snickered Two-bit to his sister.

"Please don't tell her bits," she begged him desperately. If her mom found out….

"Wow, kids sure are stupid today," snickered Steve.

"I totally agree, even if I am one," said a light hearted voice. Everyone turned around to see a boy with blonde hair and blue highlights. A diamond piercing in his right ear, a black muscle tank top, jeans with a chain, and black combats boots. He was pretty hot to a girl that's 13-15.

"Eric!" screamed Madeline in happiness. She threw herself at her boyfriend and hugged him hard, while he swung her around. Two-bit got used to it after some time, but he did threaten Eric's life if he ever hurt his sister.

"Hey dude," Curly gave his best friend a guy hug, as did Ponyboy. Johnny said a quiet hello and earned a soft smile and nod. Angela gave him a friendly hug. Then she slapped his arm.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" she asked. Curly also gave his friend a light shove.

"I had work, sorry sis," he tried to defend himself against the raging raven beauty.

"Come on Angel". Madeline tried to defend her boyfriend. "He's here now," she pouted.

"You're such a sucker for romance". She countered back. "Yea you are too," countered Madeline back. She referenced to Ponyboy as he intertwined his hair with Angela's. Angela let out a light smile. Damion gave his brother's hair a ruffle.

"Hey, kid," he smiled softly down at his brother. Eric gave his brother a beaming smile. He looks at him the same way Curly does Tim, the way Ponyboy does with Soda, what Johnny does to Dally. They all started walking again.

"So uh, I saw your little show," Eric motioned towards his friends.

"Yeah, things were pretty chaotic," said Ponyboy.

"I never thought you guys had it in you…you have my respect now," congratulated Mark while clapping. The members of the Shepherd gang were in shock but amazement at what they had witnessed at the diner and cooler.

"You guys don't think were suffering also?" asked Madeline. The girl was annoyed that there were mustard and hot dog pieces in her hair. She tried getting it out of her long hair with Eric's help. She truly did love that boy.

"That wasn't wise at all," explained Terrance. He was still amused by it though. "You guys make more trouble than the quadruplets over here, put together," he said motioning towards Steve, Soda, Jason, and Damion. They were all giving him ruthless (?)glares.

"Yes, says the boy who has a Partner in Crime," claims Curly.

"Whatever," he says with a small smirk playing on his lips. A little later, Bryan, Steve, Soda, Mark, and Jason got into a street wrestling match. Darry, Tim, Dallas, and Terrance tried to break them up. Damion was laughing his ass off too much to help. The kids took this time to talk.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Madeline. They all turned to Ponyboy for the answer. Pony just wanted to slap all of them but gave in.

"Well, we're already in trouble, so I guess," he sighed. They let out excited yelps and shouts. Angel threw herself at Ponyboy while laughing gleefully filled with relief. Pony smiled. He loved her bell like laugh.

"Fine, but we have to ask first," the auburn declared. "We're going either way," pointed out Eric to his auburn friend.

"So, what are you kiddies so excited about huh?" asked Dallas. The young greasers took their time to notice the fight was broken up and everyone was watching them.

"Just excited about Education, you know," Pony said. He took a deep breath. "So, there's this party tonight and we were wondering if we could go". This spiked up Two-bit's interest.

"Party? What party?" Damion also looked interested.

"Shelly's party, Two-bit". She hoped her brother wouldn't show up there. Madeline didn't want to be grounded longer.

"Forget it Ponyboy," Darry declared. "You're still in trouble for that stunt you pulled today. Ponyboy looked annoyed.

"Darry, please. Not going is like social suicide. Plus, no socs will be there," he just got a glare in return. The others got the same treatment.

Jason looked at his watch. "Tim, he said. The "adults" (**yes I know most of them are kids but I'm going to call them this)** were all going to the strip today.

"Now, get on home kids, we have to get to the strip," said Tim. He started walking away. "Just so we're clear, no wild parties, sneaking out, or waking up our parents". His siblings nodded reluctantly. He went to take them home. "I'll see ya'll there," he called out as he left with his gang.

"Be good Ponyboy, Johnny," called put Darry as they left the teens. He gave them a long lecture about the rules and their antics.

Pony ran over to the phone on the kitchen table and called his friends over. Five minutes later he hung up and walked back to the living room. He sighed as he slouched on the table, trying to focus on the movie.

"Are you ready for this Johnny?" he turned to his best friend.

"No, but we have to be". He said with determination. "Let's live today like it's our last day," proclaimed Johnny softly.

"I'm scared," Pony confessed. Johnny was feeling the same.

"I know". He hauled Ponyboy up with new found confidence. "We can't sneak out looking like this". Johnny motioned towards their long t shirts, black dress shoes, and ripped jeans.

"Alright". He hauled Ponyboy to his and Soda's room. He searched his closet for a good five minutes and yelped in success. He threw Johnny black slacks and a button down black shirt with a black hat.

"Get dressed," his auburn friend commanded. Johnny walked down the hallway to the Curtis bathroom and locked the door. He got dressed and was shocked to see his reflection. He no longer looked like the abused puppy. He looked two inches taller and hot. Pony's button down shirt showed his slight, but good build. His hair was hanging down his forehead with no grease. It looked messy, but also daring. Instead of a child, he felt like a real teenager. He walked back to the room and was shocked at what he saw.

Instead of 14, his auburn haired friend looked 16. He was wearing a button down white long sleeve shirt, his 2 top buttons undone. Instead of slacks, he wore jeans with a long chain on it. His hair was like Johnny's. Black combat boots were on feet.

"you look amazing," they both said at the same time. The action made them both laugh. The doorbell interrupted their laughter. Ponyboy swung open the door and a huge smile graced his handsome features.

Curly was in a black t-shirt with jeans containing a chain. His converse shoes are black. His hair was straight but slightly wet for the first time. He looked sharp. Eric was wearing his same outfit. Angela was wearing a stomach showing red halter top and black skirt that went 2 inches above her knees. Her waist length hair was pulled back in an elegant French braid. Her face, usually caked with makeup, had on a good amount that brought out her blue eyes. Her silver satin heels trailed up her ankles.

Madeline's red hair was in curls, piled on top of her head with a few curls framing her pixie like face. She wore a corset blood red dress. It was short enough to dance in, but good enough to cover her. If Two-bit saw her like this, he would lock her up and throw away the key. I'm sure he wouldn't be the only one though.

They all complimented each other on how well the cleaned up.

"Curly, if we get busted for this, I will personally kill you myself," said Eric as he wrapped his arms around Madeline's chest and stomach.

"I'll help," butted in Pony. He wrapped his arms around Angel's waist, ignoring Curly's glare.

"How are we going to get there and when do we get back?" asked Johnny. He was still wary if they could really pull this off or not.

"Curly's small limo," Angel explained.

"Are we supposed to trust that he can drive?" asked Ponyboy warily. Curly smacked his friend on the back of his head.

"He's actually a good driver," Angela defended her brother. Ponyboy smirked.

"We're gonna have to go racing run day Curly".

"Guess so bud".

They all got in the limo. It had doves and 2 girls in there. They all stared at Curly as he got in the driver's seat. Eric looked through the small window to Curly."Are you kidding me dude?" He couldn't believe his best friend would pull off something like this...Well actually he could.

"Well someone had to do it".

Madeline pointed to a box. "Why are there doves?" she asked Curly.

"I told ya'll everything would be alright," h said as he pulled the 8 seat limo out of the drive way. "Get some doves, a limo, some hot ass hunnies and everything will be ok. Not a lot of people get to say this. Meet Tiana and Kelly". They all waved to the black haired and blonde 16 year olds.

Eric put his hands on the back of his head as he leaned back. Madeline rested her head on his shoulder. The drive was silent after they reviewed the plan. The last thing on his mind was _this is going to be a crazy night._

**Hey guys hope you like the 1****st**** part of the Two-shot. Read the other stories too please. I wasn't sure if this would just be a one shot with a sequel or just make a two-shot. Enjoy and please review. If you have any story ideas that you would like me to write ill consider it. Chick1966 out**


End file.
